


No Parallels

by KittiofDOOM



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lets pretend the game didn't happen and everyone lives happily ever after, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiofDOOM/pseuds/KittiofDOOM
Summary: “Kids.” Regis chimed with a soft smile.Clarus exhaled sharply, irritation still writ upon his features but it softened considerably as Regis leaned in to press their foreheads together.“Courage, dear heart.” Regis murmured to his husband as fingers laced together and Clarus leaned to give Regis a slow kiss. The pair merely stood in the driveway for a few minutes indulging each other with little smooches and touches of affection.“They may outnumber us but we're the lords of this castle.”_____Clarus/Regis, Gay Married w/Kids Domestic AU ahoy.Rating will eventually go up because there will be smut ha.





	No Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Prompt  
> Clarus/Regis, Gay Married w/Kids Domestic AU ahoy.  
> Wherein after Regis and Clarus get gay married and raise their kids together. 
> 
> +Iris still has her childhood crush on her stepbrother so its like 1000x more awkward.  
> ++Ignis and Prompto are the two friends who are constantly over.  
> +++ Kids at school try to give them shit for having gay parents. Noct hits them, Gladio beats the crap out of them, and little Iris dive-kicks them into the next century & their secretly superproud but still have to ground b/c no fighting in school.  
> ++++Gladio and Noctis have to share a room. IFK why their dads are prolly super rich but it would be hilarious.  
> +++++Prompto is a foster kid with shity neglectful foster parents they eventually adopt. 
> 
> tldr; gimme all of the gay dad domestic fluff where nobody has crippling responsibilities and nobody dies. 

 

* * *

_This is happiness, to be everything at once._  
_Be unblinded, be unlearned, be unbridled and unburned._

* * *

“So, what you are saying Mr. Matthews is that, from the top.”

Clarus cleared his throat, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger as his phone buzzed audibly in his pocket with the chime of his husband.

“Sorry-one moment.” 

Clarus reached into his coat pocket, quickly glancing at the message as the door behind them opened in a flurry. It had been Regis saying he was in the parking lot—but it appeared the message wasn't needed in the first place.

“S-Sorry, sorry I'm late.” Regis slumped against the door frame, face flushed, suit crumpled from the obvious rush he'd just given himself sprinting from the car park to the headmaster's office. The shadow of Noctis could be seen behind him, sitting on the chair closest to the door—he'd swapped with Iris—Clarus suspected they were trying to eavesdrop.

“The meeting ran over and I couldn't get out and-and..” Regis' gaze went between his husband and the man behind the desk several times and he straightened, cleared his throat and shut the door behind him. Suddenly he felt like he was a kid again and getting in trouble for fighting. 

“Ah, nice of you to join us Mr. Caelum-Amiticia, please if you will have a seat your husband and I were just about to go over what happened.”

Yeah, definitely felt like he was a kid again and in trouble.   
Slumping down in the seat next to Clarus Regis idly rested his hand on his husband's knee and flashed a little smile when Clarus placed his hand atop his own.

  
“Now, fighting in class is something we as a school take very seriously. And we take it even more seriously when it begins to involve other students.” Mr. Matthews gestured towards the door with an arc of his arm. “You may have noticed several other students sat outside my office because of the chaos that your children caused and I expect this to be dealt with accordingly otherwise it will result in suspension.”

Clarus' grip tightened slightly, twitching against Regis' hand enough that it caused the other man to look over with a look of brief concern. He knew Clarus was angry, especially from the flurry of texts that he'd received this morning after his class had been disturbed by the school calling to say that not only Noctis but Gladiolus and Iris had been hauled into the office for fighting.

Regis hadn't gotten much of a look of their kids as he'd passed, but he'd spotted the first mottling of purple against Noctis' jawline and Gladio was still looking pretty pleased with himself and he'd yet to ascertain why.  
Hand raised to interrupt the teacher before he could even begin to speak again “Can we back up a little please, why exactly were our kids fighting in the first place?”

Mr. Matthews shifted uncomfortable in his chair, fingers lacing together as he couldn't quite meet Regis' gaze.

“They were fighting because someone insulted _us_.” Clarus spoke up for the teacher, jaw clenching slightly and making that soft cracking noise it always did when it slipped from one side to the other. Clarus was often calm before the storm, definitely the stricter of the two but it came from many years of teaching martial arts.

“Us..?” Regis repeated, recognition flickering across his features after a few moments. “Ah. I see. Well, we will talk to our children, but you need to talk to either your staff or the other children that were involved.” Regis stood up, fingers pressing into the oak wood of the desk as he leaned over a little. Regis had been a businessman for many years, he knew how to play the intimidation game with someone trying to big themselves up. 

“Considering my husband and I have given funding to this establishment I would hate for something to happen to the next check that has my name on it.”

Mr. Matthews had turned a soft shade of pink, stuttering over his words even as Regis leaned back and gave him a firm little nod as Clarus rose beside him. How Regis had that ability to just walk into a meeting and shut someone down made a smile grace his features and Clarus brushed his arm against Regis' as they made to leave.

Regis was first to leave the room, glancing at the tangled mess of their children and friends as they had all tried to scramble away from the door as Regis had approached. As soon as Regis had turned his back to the teacher he couldn't quite hide the quirk of a smile on his face. Clarus was doing a better job looking annoyed, lips pulled downward into a scowl that only spoke of grounding but there was a glint in his eye that Regis could see was the swell of pride that he had for their family.

“Gladiolus, Noctis, Iris.” Clarus began, head dipped and shoulders heaved with a heavy sigh. “ We will discuss this when we get home. Ignis, Prompto.” A pause, a knowing look was shared between the two husbands.

“Would you like to come to dinner tonight?”

The car ride home was surprisingly silent at first—Clarus had walked to the school knowing that Regis would bring his car from the office and rather than split everyone up if they brought two cars it was easier just for them to bundle into the bigger of the two cars. He liked the walk regardless, even if the air was just starting to get crisp with the first notes of autumn.

The radio chimed along lightly, some pop tune that Regis was humming along to and drumming his thumbs against the wheel

Gladio currently had Noctis' jaw in his hand, prodding the bruise that had made a home there on his face. 

“Ow-Ow Gladio quit it.” Noctis batted his hand away, shrugging his shoulders and huffing as Gladio let out a chuckle and stretched out a little with a satisfying pop from his shoulder. 

“Man, he got you good, whatever happened to keeping your guard up? Are you even paying attention in dad's classes?” 

“Fuck off—”

“—Language.” Both the parents chided at the same time and Clarus looked around just as Noctis was fishing a couple of notes out to put in the swear jar when they got home. They were passed into Clarus' waiting hand.

“So.” Regis began as he hit a red light and glanced around at the three of them. 

“Are we going to talk about what happened? You know we are going to have to punish you right?”

“The kid was being an arse!” Noctis blurted out, already shoving another note into Clarus' palm. 

Iris made a noise of agreement, face screwing up as she blurted out after Noctis.

“He deserved it the teachers did nothing while they insulted you. It's not the first time either. How can we just sit there while he trash talks our family like that?”

Regis sighed softly and he side glanced Clarus when he heard him mutter something under his breath and add a few more notes to the swear jar pile.

“Alright, I understand that you are upset, but going in fists swinging is a way to get yourselves suspended, not just you but your friends.”

“It's not just yourselves your actions reflect upon.” Clarus concurred, nudging Regis to keep his eyes on the road instead of looking in the rear view at the kids.

“And thus, we have to make sure you understand that. You're all grounded for a week.”

The backseat suddenly broke out into a chorus of noise enough for Regis to slam his hand on the horn of the car for half a second to silence them and then awkwardly wave to the driver in front of him as if to say sorry about that that wasn't directed at you.

“Do not make us extend it to two. You can still have your friends over, but no going out to the arcade, no video games, no phones past 9pm and you need to do your list of assigned duties.” 

Discontent murmured from the three of them but there was some form of agreement—it was not the harshest punishment they could live with this for a week.

“But-” Regis began, getting a second nudge from his husband to keep his eyes on the road. “That can start tomorrow. Tonight, we're going to sit down and have a family evening. Noctis is going to get a bag of peas for that shiner on his face—”Noctis kicked the drivers seat “—Excuse me your highness but it's the truth, you don't want that bruise swelling anymore.”

“Yeah,” Chimed Gladio. “Wouldn't want to look a mess for your date.”

Luckily they had just pulled up to the house because their was a collective exclamation of _date?_ by Regis, Clarus and Iris—the latter suddenly couldn't wait to get out the car. Well actually all three of Iris, Noctis and Gladio couldn't wait to get out the car and soon as it was parked they were off, Gladio laughing loudly as Noctis chased him and threatened profanities that would end up in the swear jar later and Iris merely disappeared into the house.

Regis sighed, leaning against the drivers side door as he watched the chaos unfold before he moved over to his husband.

“Kids.” Regis chimed with a soft smile.

Clarus exhaled sharply, irritation still writ upon his features but it softened considerably as Regis leaned in to press their foreheads together.

“Courage, dear heart.” Regis murmured to his husband as fingers laced together and Clarus leaned to give Regis a slow kiss. The pair merely stood in the driveway for a few minutes indulging each other with little smooches and touches of affection.

“They may outnumber us but we're the lords of this castle.” 

Clarus finally cracked a little bit of a smile at Regis' words and he brushed his nose against Regis' own in a little _we should go_ motion.

They walked hand in hand towards the house, making idle small talk.

“How was the meeting?”

“Abysmal..” Regis' shoulders rolled with a sigh and a little shake of his head. “But it is nothing that we cannot overcome. Just our rivals being a little pushy but it matters not.”

Noctis had left the door open as he'd rushed in, and Regis could hear his voice shouting for Gladio to open the damned door to the room they shared—rather than have separate bedrooms the pair had decided to sleep in the same room and turn what would've been Noctis' room into a games room instead.

They'd shared a room together when they were younger when Clarus and Regis had first got married, they'd bickered so much that the pair had thought maybe putting them in the same room for a while might solve it.

...For a while it didn't even do that.

But then there had been an incident with Noctis and Iris at school and suddenly the tensions in the house had dissipated and the pair had simply roomed together ever since.

Their house was modest enough despite their wealth Regis had wanted something a little more cozy compared to the mansions of his youth—he thought it was better to bring kids up in an environment where you wasn't several rooms away from your kids at all times.

Clarus had agreed, and they had picked out a nice little house with enough space for them all to grow as a family all those years ago.

The house was well lived in now, probably needed a bit of work done to it but the pair were often too busy to sit down and plan just what they wanted to do with it. 

Regis said he'd take a week out of his schedule next month for it—Clarus was looking forward to it.

Clarus made his way to the coffee machine after tossing the crumpled ball of notes in the mason jar labeled ' swear jar' and decorated by Iris. Regis dumped his car keys in the bowl on the table and lifted his hip to lean against the side of the island counter, watching Clarus as he pottered about making them a drink.

“So.” Regis began, wincing a little as he heard the thump of the door as Noctis slammed it. “Noctis on a date.”

“Well, if he lives to see it, the way Gladio and him are arguing I have my doubts.” Clarus retorted dryly as he handed Regis a coffee. They both sipped in silence for a moment, listening to see if world war three was going to break out above them. When there was nothing but sweet sweet silence they exhaled in tandem and Clarus moved across to the freezer, grabbing a bag of frozen peas and wrapping it in a tea towel.

“I'm going to take this up to Noct, check him over, check Gladio over.” He paused, head tilting towards the cupboard and the tub of hot chocolate mixture that Regis knew he was gesturing to.

“I'll go speak to Iris.” Regis affirmed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I've wrote fic what has this fandom done to me I am in actual hell.  
> Anyway, more to come soon. I'm posting the first chapter to motivate me to write more.


End file.
